


GH + SS

by Dee_Laundry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, House M.D.
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-02
Updated: 2007-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-15 11:01:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dee_Laundry/pseuds/Dee_Laundry





	GH + SS

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Savemoony](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Savemoony).



The guy wasn’t that good looking, his clothes reminded House of dresses, and he had a weird obsession with some teenaged boy. But he fucked like a Thai whore and was smart enough to know that the vast majority of the populace were idiots. House liked him.

“When’re you going back to Australia?”

“You imply that I’m from the homeland of descendents of the criminally insane? The bubble-headed dolts from that hospital must be rubbing off on you.”

“You’re the only one rubbing on me. I was teasing, Sev.”

“Completely ineffectively. I shall have to show you how it’s done.”


End file.
